polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnamball
'''Vietnam is a countryball in Asia. It's one of the last communist countryball in the countryball world. But actually, he is a capitalist country with a communist shell. With more than 4000 years of civilization and constant war, Vietnam still a cute little countryball in Southeast Asia, it makes Vietnam one of the most peaceful countryball. Vietnam believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! Facts *Vietnam CAN INTO SPACE!! *Vietnam kicks USA, France, Cambodia and China arses with his great patriotism *Vietnam can't INTO WORLD CUP *Even when Vietnam said Porn is banned in his country, he still secretly stacking up his JAV and hentai folders from his purchase with Japanball History After 2000 years of independent, in 2th century B.C, China conquer & dominate Vietnam over 1000 years. In 938, he re-independent again. After that, he removed many enemies who wanted to invade him. Egypt & him are two countryballs who can remove Mongol Empire with their army, but nobody remember them. He also anschluss many countries around him & killed many people but he don't wanna talk about it. In the 19th century, Vietnam became part of France as "French Indochina". In 1940, French Indochina surrender Japan & rule him until 1945. From 1945 to 1975, Vietnam became an independent nation again and removed France and USA with the help of others Socialist countries. After 1975, Vietnam had to declare war against some old comrades, China & Khmer Rouge. He removed Khmer Rouge and the peace is came for him since 1990 but now he is still against China in their "Cold War". Relationships *[[Chinaball|'Chinaball']]: REMOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE DIM SUM AND MANTOU, REMILITARIZE JAPAN AND GIB MY CLAY BACK! Quang Tay, Hai Nam, Paracel and Spratly clay are of Vietnam! **'Taiwanball': Oops.......... Well, I see you too claimed Spratlys, huh? Big mistake, Beef Boy. BIG mistake. *'Sovietball': Vietnam BFF *'Russiaball:' son of Soviet, "friend" op Vietnam *'Cubaball': Why this guy izz not mein neighbour instead ? *'USAball: One word. "Frienemy". AND GIB INVESTMENT !' *'North Koreaball ': Yea...friend"... * [[South Koreaball|'South Koreaball']]' : Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit........Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox ! *Philippinesball: Remove Mantou team! * [[Thailandball|'''Thailandball]]' : '''Ewwww, shemale. Good place to travel too *'Japanball : Fap material and monies, a lot. (also remove Mantou) *Laosball' : uhhh.... friend... bro ? *'Cambodiaball: Y u do dis ?.Y not become my bro? '''ANSCHLUUSSSS ZEIT ! * [[Indiaball|'Indiaball']]' : '''CURRY STRONK ! And also remove Mantou! * [[ISISball|'ISISball']]' : ''I HATE YOU ! But when you invaded China, I will changed my mind. And I think yuo iz op best disciple about one op my favorite warfare * [[Brazilball|'Brazilball']]' : YUO AREN'T THE TRULY HUE ! BUT PLOX SHOW ME HOW CAN INTO WORLD CUP ! PLEASEEEEEE !' *'Victor Charlieball' ''': '''Hello brother ! Quote *"Hue is my city, not Brazil" *"Vietnam Stronk ! I can into winning war ! Now gib investment, plox !" *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20,190 dongs baby!" *"Địt mẹ mày !" Gallery 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Former Burger Removers Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Kebab Category:Former kebab removers Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Capitalism Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Communist Category:Sushi Category:Democracy Haters